the_world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Domino War (Story)
Kyrila Faction Disbanded It has been great news, Kyrila Faction has finally been disbanded allowing the national government to return back to Planet Kyrila. Many cheered for the national government to come back as the officials were met with crowds of people holding the Anti Winx flag. Out and about in Fairy Hunter City, some Hisaya Maaya smiled as the officials come back. Kolis: "You know about Domino right, I heard you went there once before the republic formed." Hisaya: "Yes them, they were a lot of words, but in contrast they were just plain evil. All I seen from the royal family was evil, and everything they did was evil. It's such a shame that they have possession of terrible power." Kolis: "You know at least have some fun in the parade." Hisaya: "Yeah, I'm proud of them, but after many events that went on in my life, it is hard to feel feelings. I'm not going to go from here OK, don't talk." The two both watched as the party just went on. There were also some ships coming from Linphea dropping off some Kyrila immigrants to Linphea who are now coming back to Kyrila. Also a celebration was the end of the chasers and the war between the Anti Winx's greatest ally Planet Lucia. Although they had to opt out of the war against the Chasers, they are still proud of Lucian victory. Meanwhile in space clashes still go out. Domino Meeting After Domino forces were forced out of Kyrila, discussion is going out between the nations allying. Fairy Queen Starria: Greetings I'm from Lolin Kingdom on the planet Jinosia. Our planet has two kingdoms and I would like to introduce our ally Queen Plasia of Lilia Kingdom. Plasia: "Greetings respected Queen Marion." Queen Marion: "Good, come in, we could defeat those anarchists from their world. I'm Marion, Queen of Domino" Starria: "Now I would like to give you some service to you as you are one of the most respected fairy queens we've ever known. Purging rebels, making sure your people keep in line. Killing all those dumb races so easily. It's no surprise that you were able to kill off those fairy hunter rebel scums in your kingdom." Queen Marion: "Yes, we have the power of the dragon flame. It's our greatest power. Many have tried to take it, but they failed. Now let's discuss about more important issues shall we, like our next target after that failed attack on Planet Kyrila." Queen Tiobe of Andros: "They have Lucia, we should go attack Lucia as they are part of the fairy hunter's new pact and are officially considered a fairy hunter nation." Starria: "No, it's better if we go attack Hillus." The argument fills the room and lasts a while. Then King Teredor finally speaks up. King Teredor of Andros: "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Everyone turns their attention towards him. Teredor: "How about we attack Linphea, we should call it Operation: Rachael's Revenge." Everyone discussed with another. King Ortiel of Domino: "Great idea, we'll do that now to unite everyone and secure our regimes. Everyone make more propaganda of how bad the fairy hunter nations are so we could get people to fight them. Nobody should be fallen into those rebel pests." A lot of them aboard the ships and left to go back to the homeland. Ortiel: "General Opia, I need you to command the Linphea attacks." General Opia: "Of course, all hail Ortiel and his greatness." The rest of the soldiers stand immediately to him. Ortiel: "Very good, with you we might be able to end them for good, rise to fairies." Planet Lucia, Renovated Imperial Palace (11/5/2231 AD) Renovated Imperial Palace; 12:00 hours, New Tokyo, Thycia Province Lucian: "Your Majesty, what's the current situation at our borders?" Empress Miya Konohana: "That artifact I gave you is remarkable for its flourishes against that evil queen you defeated up in space in your truest form, but its power alone isn't enough, it needs four legendary artifacts across humanity's generations of fantasy works." Lucian: '''"What powers does this Lovecraftian spear can do once we find them?" '''Empress Miya Konohana: "The artifacts by concept are like this: An ancient staff out of love, a giant red heart from another world, a scroll so old and nearly non-translatable it can cause blindness, and one large Tiberium spire cut that is highly radioactive indiscriminate to all species." Lucian: "Ah, I know just the human kingdom we used to communicate and still do, but the problem is, my time as your prominent emissary is about to end in exactly one year from now. I still have the promise from your predecessor that I will one day rule this planet and make a fine utopia out of all of us!" Empress Miya Konohana: "Just make sure our first finding is found safe and secure, that staff alone speaks of unspeakable, unrequited love triangles upon having it, with their consent of course. After that, I want you to head over to Azeroth, speak with the local inhabitants in Alliance-held lands about the general location of the wielder, and gather one of their guilds. It'll be messy when you attempt to grab it, I'm sure of it." "Once you have the heart, then I want you to seek out the Elder Scroll as yourself in Tamriel and survive as long as possible there. Last but not least, use our Time Machine near our newest space rail station to transport you to the Simsverse, head over to Egypt where we had our buried old ally and dig up the soil under the government's consent to locate us a sample of Tiberium." Lucian: "Are there any serious challenges I should face when trying to get those four for this wicked thing I possess?" Empress Miya Konohana: "Unfortunately, my noble prince, yes. For the staff of love, you set up a weekly Saturday or Sunday chat with our oldest friends from that human kingdom and convince them to hand it over, super easy. For the heart, beat at least one Warcraft game without failing and you will have it in your hands. As for the Elder Scroll, I just told you, you have to experience it yourself firsthand, as not even this Parliament knows what that scroll can do for itself. Lastly, you might have to deal with aging very rapidly over there that aligns with our time of day system, 18 days a season, 72 days a year, but an arbitrary lifespan." Lucian: "Quite the ultimate experience just to get an upgrade for this, and these precious four I have to find will unlock this weapon's deepest secrets, isn't it, your Majesty?" Empress Miya Konohana: '''"This weapon you're holding is Lucia's ultimate trump card, at its fullest potential, almost nothing in this universe can touch you when you activate its powers, not even the almighty Dragon Flame, except dark magic, deletion hammers, and melee. You could even go up against a schoolgirl that knows way more than the both of us." '''Lucian: "About your military, why are you considering demilitarizing? We still have some of our common enemies to face." She begins to stand up and walks towards me. Empress Miya Konohana: "Noble prince, we can't fight another conflict too soon after you just defeated single-handed the last Chaser Queen, it would take us a few more years to rebuild after all of the devastation against nature we did. Look around you, we are almost a desert again, we nearly revived the Wraiths meant extinct over a century ago. Do you not even know what your dream world's real purpose serves for you? It is meant to protect your sanity, you created it for us years ago, and you helped us rid that evil force a week ago we longed battled twice!" "We never turn a blind eye against you because you're part of us, a kin that lasts for ages. Even our own school friends remembers it within their hearts. As for the demilitarization effort, it is to fulfill your ultimate promise you wish to acclaim, a utopia paradise without all the tyranny and pointless debates, a dream world meant to experience the mental state of your reality, sure it may not look 100% logical, but it helps fill the empty air with clarity." Lucian: "Then what about the rest of the Tripartite, they are fighting our common enemies now." Empress Miya Konohana: "Let them have it, we will assist them later when all of their problems cease. For our time being, let's put ourselves to work out all this mess and return Lucia to a lush paradise again, albeit without our fellow Dilnans, of course." The Empress then sits back down on her throne and lifts a gesture telling me to go to another room. Planet Citia Citia, the planet as extraterritorial space governed by its own group of people. It is the place where the Anti Fairy Pact is held. In a medium sized room, there is where the fairy hunter republics are held. Chairman: "OK everyone, please welcome Julie Horakova from Matriarchy of Tiyana. Julie walks in and takes a seat as she gives her speech. Julie: "Thank you everyone, now the Anti Winx has gotten into a war with a great power of Domino. Strong and mighty, especially with their allies. But we are also strong and mighty and we will overcome." Everyone claps their hands as she takes the seat in the room. Chairman: "Now we also have President Lia from the Fairy Hunter Republic of Anti Winx" President Lia comes in and takes a seat then she gives out a speech. Lia "Everyone, in this dark time, we're in a great war against the fairy monarchies. It is a test to see if we the fairy hunter republics could endure the rage from the fairy monarchies. Thank you." Everyone claps as she takes a seat. Then the rest come in and each had their name and are applauded. Lia: "OK everyone welcome the new republic. They've gotten independence from Scarlet Dominion and say that they're the true government too. Everyone welcome Republic Comrade Alatan." Alatan comes in and smiles, then takes his seat and discusses things. Alatan: "Hello everyone, thank you for letting us join you, we the republic of new scarlet will destroy what the dominion has done and give birth to a new republic." Everyone shakes his hand and then Lia then speaks out. Lia: "I have bad new also, The Seven Gates of Salem had ceased to exist, unfortunately. We should all pay our respects to show their commitment to the pact." The room went silent and paid their respects. Julie: "Yeah it was sad, but we will be like that nation if we don't do something about the war." President of Fairy Hunter Zenith: "What do you want to talk about then?" Alatan: "I mean we are still having our party, we will need time to rebuild our military. It ain't gonna be easy. And who knows, we only came here because the touhou factions fell in the void. If they somehow manage to come back. Then terrible things happen, we might fall back against Emily. I did impose a temporal ban on all Dominion flags and anything that glorify the Dominion. But if Emily comes back, that is gonna be tough. We just came in and if they see everything, they'll call us outsiders and kill us for sure. I don't think I can attend this war though. I still need to rebuild our economy and military, not easy when you're communist." Lia: "Julie, you think Tiyana could handle space invasions." Julie: "Yes, I have space arsenals and aid from Planet Lucia." Lia: "OK then, in order for the war to work, we must purge the last fairy rebels on Zenith. President of Fairy Hunter Zenith: "OK" Lia: "We'll guard the colonies. I'll tell Solaria to implement the shield. I'm pretty sure they're gonna attack Hillus, Linphea, and maybe Lucia although they probably don't want to drag Lucia in the war. Everyone got it." Julie: "OK, I'll tell the government to supply the ships and get my people in the army." Lia: "Everyone we must go according to plan. They could attack anywhere." Planet Lucia, Renovated Imperial Palace (21/5/2231 AD) *This is a letter to the Empress regarding the upcoming lunar eclipse across the equatorial region of the planet.* "Dear Miya Konohana, Third Empress of Lucia, It has come to my sincere personal attention that we been through over the decades, and one that I might witness for myself, a total lunar eclipse is underway for the whole equator of Lucia. My dearest Mistress, we know little of Serenade, the moon that orbits every 2.4 months, is nearing the aphelion stage, an omen by your fortune teller you met years ago foretold of an awakening that would shatter even the toughest monarchy in existence. I assure you for your safety that you are prepared for this short-lived anarchic movement that our people aren't completely immune to the madness under Serenade's spell. I want to share my concerns deeply about how the environmental impact we been doing for months would be anything beneficial to train the Wraiths we revived, they're aren't as monstrous as the Chasers, perhaps they could be taught to respect and be integrated into your society as such? If they were seen as the inhabitants long before us, should we trust them? I would not wait to witness such an experience in my soul, a moment guaranteed to last my entire lifetime, even for you." Your trusted prince and heir, - Lucian 14 days later... *A letter was received from the Empress' trusted heir, but as the eclipse already passed without incident because of the polluted skies blocking Serenade's view, she dismisses it and throws it away.* *Miya then have a brief conversation with me about holding up the four artifacts, a little upset.* Lucian: "Who's knocking on my door?" Empress Miya Konohana: "It's your Mistress, the one who received your sorry note. You've need to hurry up with your search, don't make me wait on you." Lucian: '"Well are you coming in or not, I'm resting my eyes after all the hard work." '''Empress Miya Konohana: '"Noble prince, I am not going to say this again, without these artifacts for your new weapon next to your bed soon, you'll be powerless against foes as tough as Domino, and luckily we're too far away from them because they only mentioned us by name, not by location." 'Lucian: '"Should I be outside now, the air is too polluted for my lungs to handle." 'Empress Miya Konohana: '*sighs* "Alright then, maybe I should've dump him into the drink and see if he can swim in our toxic seas for a bit, aww, poor boy." *The Empress then walks back to her throne room to sort out the last remnants of the paperwork for the week.* Linphea At Linphea many were going about on their lives. Anti Winxian citizens at Linphea were bracing themselves for war as numerous reports show Linphea might be a planet that will be attacked. The same goes for the Anti Fairy Solarian side of Linphea, On the detection site which detects ships from a distance '''Korina: "You spotted anything yet" Hilin: "No, nothing really, wait it seems to have detect something." They reported their findings to the rest of the team, it was then found to be a fairy ship. The fairy ship was then blasted down. Korina: "This might be a scout from Domino, we need to alert our Linphea and the other side too and keep watch. Announcements came blaring by news agency and on other phones in Anti Winxian Linphea and on loudspeakers in Anti Fairy Solarian Linphea. When the team came back, they found that the system detected a massive fleet. Head of the Team: "We must alert the public and the other Linphea about this. Alert system was effective and everyone started rushing into shelters as the space navy of Anti Winx prepares to strike. The Domino fleet approaching Linphea started striking. The Linphean Government: Alert our allies! A telegram was sent to Anti Winx, Copper-Black Cross, Tiyana, Fairy Hunter Zenith, Doppio Guidici, and Anti Fairy Solaria. The allies then came with their own space navy and came to Linphea. The Battle of Linphea begins. Domino ships came from every the East where Anti WInxian Linphea is attacking that side of the shield. 20 Destroyer ships in Linphea came and launched many fighters everywhere with another 10 battleships launched. With Domino launching a massive 50 ships and a dreadnought. On the ground: Sikia: "What's going on up there." Gin: "This doesn't look good." Ships are launched from the ground into the air at spaceports and space launch bases. The shield is still up, explosion after explosion can be seen from the ground. Officer: Everyone move to the shelters!!! If the barrier breaks it won't be good for any of you now move! The civilians are rushed to shelters immediately. In space it's a whole different story. Commander Hiu: Captain, what's our plan. Captain: We are going to call for reinforcements from Planet Kyrila and other nations. The Commander calls for reinforcements to Tiyana, Copper-Black Cross, Fairy Hunter Zenith, and Doppio Giudici. A signal has been sent to the nations. Tiyana sent the 3 dreadnoughts and 20 battleships into the area of Linphea. Copper-Black Cross later sent 10 destroyers, 5 battleships and 25 cruisers into the Linphea space region. The warriors of Anti Fairy Solaria brace themselves if the shield was destroyed. Fighters were coming from everywhere causing a lot of explosions especially from Anti Winx as they love to sent a massive amount of fighters before attacking. Later the mother nation gave 10 more battleships into the region. Silia(A pilot from Anti Winxian Linphea): OK let's go. She launches herself to the Domino fleet while dodging everywhere. Guns were launched as she tries destroying the ships that fly past her. Along with other fighters. The ships then come close and prepare a forcefield of many ships. With technology and magic combines, it allows friendly ships to come in and out but stops a enemy ship from getting in. Let's just hope this doesn't get decimated. Battleships from Domino started firing at the barrier it was futile. Until a famed dragon ship arrived from the Domino fleet. The Dragon ship came along with a fresh batch of 70 battleships and launched two lasers destroying the barrier. The fighters have destroyed 5 battleships so far but nonetheless, it targeted a ship while charging. Jin: "Get close to it." The Dragon ship is still charging. While the fighters are having trouble getting pass the other battleships from Domino. The Dragon ship then finishes charging and launches a devastating laser, decimating and destroying a Zenithian battleship. Jin: "What kind of weapon is that." The Dragon ship then starts to charge again. Jin: "All ships launch more fighters, we need to get that dragon ship!" The rest of the ships started launching more fighters. And also kept firing at a faster pace against those battleships destroying a few along the way. Gina: "OK I'm on a fighter now we need to destroy that thing, get those leech ships and superfighters. Superfighters which are slightly bigger fighters which more firepower and damage but slower and less agile are launched while some of the destroyers advance and destroy two more battleships. Leech ships are also launched depriving the supply of the enemy ships and giving it to the friend ships. Some got destroyed but are always accompanied by more fighters. The Dragon ship is ready again, it blasted a a laser destroying two more battleships. Gina: "Everyone we must get closer!" Ships feverishly blast out the enemies while advancing to the dragon ship. The fighter ship pilots use powers and magic to fight against others while using the fighter arsenal. Back on Planet Kyrila Back at Planet Kyrila, a Valtorist cult, a cult where the people believe in a brand of Anti fairyism called Valtorism Valki: "Yes I know, even the fairy hunters despise us a bit, but we are anti-fairyists too. But we the valtorists shall move on, even if Valtor is gone for much of a while." Wallia: "I don't know, Valtor has been gone for such a long time. And why do we even look shady at this point?" Valki: "Because it's our tradition, as we remember the turbulent past when the fairies would hunt us one by one and kill us. This serves as a reminder of what life was like back then. Yes I miss the founder of this but..." Tipaji: "Look up!" A bright light fills the night sky, then a purple symbol of the Valtorism has been shown on the sky. Valki: "My friends, our hero has returned!" The cult cheers in to happiness as the night sky continues to shine upon this light. Linphea Space Battle The Battle continues on, magic, lasers, and anything keeps on firing in the battlespace. People in Linphea, Kyrila, and many other places are watching as the ships travel to the dragon ship and destroy it. Lasers are shooting everywhere as fighters are exploding and other ships are also exploding. The fighters get closer and closer as many are being blasted down. Gina: "I made it, well now what, Jin." Jin: "Shoot the gun then the control mainframe. As the other fighters come in Gina flies the figher to closer to the dragon ship, she tries to shoot the supporter and the back. The Fairy hunter fighters tries to shoot the Domino fighters while others join Gina to take down the dragon ship gun. The dragon ship fires another laser destroying 3 more battleships and 1 destroyer. Jin: "Let's Continue!" 50 fighters scatter around the dragon ship and finally the gun destroyed sending a few fighter flying but safe. Gina: "YES, we destroyed the dragon ship gun, well we still have the ship and it stands there doing nothing." The blasters come from the ships remaining guns. Riu: "Yes, now they have more energy to supply the blasters with more power." Then the dragon ship suddenly goes down and powers out. Turns out a few leech ships were able to drain out the power of the ship leaving it powerless. Gina: "Yeah Let's go!!!" Jin: "Well we still have the rest of the fleet to deal with. Fighters from Domino pour in to try to destroy the rest of the fighters and the others. The group dodges and destroy the magic and the other things pouring out from them. Some people fly out of the battleships by themselves with no fighter to fight the chaos in the battlespace. While people try to get them out of this mess. Gina: "This is it." Then another fleet came in, this time from Planet Lucia. Toppling the scale of the fleet destroying a lot more. The other ships continue to take down what remains of the Domino ships. Eventually they retreated. The people watch as the enemy ships receded. Linphean Government: "People of Linphea, we declare that the Battle of Linphea is over, and has been won by us." Everyone in Linphea rejoiced. When the Kyrilans saw this they rejoiced too along with everyone else. The fighters of Linphea come back and everyone who was in the battle was celebrated in a parade back at Linphea both Anti Winxian, and Anti Fairy Solarian. President Lia: "I know everyone is rejoicing, but now we must advance into Domino, can or cannot make it we will endure."